Soul Torment
by Deathsoul45
Summary: Bad at summarrys but Soul is kiddnaped and tourtured by Medusa Forgive me if you think its bad!
1. Chapter 1

Soul woke up slowly and looked around the room he was in. He heard a noise coming from the darkness to the right of him and he whipped his head around to see what it was. The sudden movement caused pain to shoot throughout his body.

"So you're finally awake?" a voice mused from the shadows.

Remembering the familiar voice he spat out the name "Medusa,"

"Oh, so you're awake?" She said acting surprised.

"Why did you—"Soul was cut off.

"We both have our reasons for things" she stated calmly.

"You just wait till I get out of these,"

Soul glances down at his arms to see what is holding him to the wall

"These, these shackles. Then I'll kill you!"

"Oh, I hope not."

Medusa walked calmly over to soul and delivered a hard kick to the Souls ribs. In response Soul coughed up blood. He then slumped once again looking like a lifeless battered toy. She then took out a whip with blades woven into it and hit him with it once to awake him. The moment it hit him he awoke and moved back some. Medusa then proceeded to rip the whip and blades back bringing some flesh with it. Hearing Soul's scream she drew the weapon back only to be stopped by a voice from the hall.

"Soul,"

"Soul, where are you?"

It was Maka's voice. Medusa retreated to the shadows of the room. Soon Maka entered the room. She glanced around the room. Once she saw soul she ran over to him.

"Soul, Soul I'm so sorry"

"It's okay—"

She offered him a bottle."Your wounds may hurt but they're not that serious. This will help though."

This time soul took the bottle and drank all of the substance inside with one gulp.

"Better?" She asked

"Nothing h-happ-end. " Soul stuttered because loss of blood.

"Oh, something will happen." Maka stated darkly.

"Like w-what?" Soul asked curiously.

Souls eyelids fluttered closed as unconsciousness took control.

Less than a minute had passed when his eyes shot open along with his mouth as he let out an animal like cry.

"—"

"See it makes you feel better" Maka said as if everything was fine.

Soul continued to scream, until his voice left him. He silently screamed until he passed out after that.

Eruka changed back into her normal form. She hated having to look like Maka, that pest was always in the way of her tasks. But this time Soul was terrified of his partner so it would be easy to get them to move further apart. Even if she did not know why she had to do this certain task. Her task was complete!

"Professor, we need to hurry!" Maka said desperately. (It's the real one this time.)

"I know, I know." Said Professor Stein

They both hurried down the passages in Medusa's castle. Looking forward to finding the kidnapped scythe.

Soul woke up to a foot slamming into his leg.

'CRACK'

Soul bit back a scream of agony. He looked up through the tears welling in his eyes to find Medusa looming over him again.

"no-more—"

Soul was cut off with the same foot hitting his right arm, again followed by a sickening crack.

"Gah—"

Soul inhaled sharply. Medusa walked around him and stepped on his tail.

'_Wait, since when have I had a tail?'_ thought Soul.

His unbroken arm led his hand to the top of his head.

'_EARS TOO? What happened while I was out?'_ Soul thought desperately. Maka. Maka had given a potion to "heal" him. It had given him white wolf ears and a tail, not to mention reopening all of his wounds. The potion had also given him more injuries to go with the original ones.

Medusa saw that Soul was lost in his thoughts. She slyly took a dagger from the top of a nearby table. Soul was remembering that he could die and his thoughts were the least of his problems. Medusa lifted the dagger above her head.

Just at that exact moment Professor Stein kicked open the doors. Medusa nearly forgot what she was doing, and almost dropped the dagger. Soul turned his head towards the noise, and Medusa took the opportunity to throw the dagger. It hit Soul in his left shoulder earning a scream of pain/agony.

"Soul!" Professor Stein yelled as he ran towards the injured scythe.

"Stein, I'm—"Soul was cut off by Maka walking out from behind one of the doors.

**How was it? **

**Review please **

**Criticism accepted!**

**Sorry if it sucks or if you don't like it I tried ;(**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner but until recently my computer had no charger because I broke the other two… please don't ask how because I don't know how I did it… I deeply apologize if this chapter is not as good as the first one. Please read then give me ideas please I get writers block easily.**

**I do not own soul eater but I wish I did.**

Soul looked behind himself to make sure no one was catching up to him as he ran away from Medusa's castle. Stein seemed real enough but he had brought Maka so he had to be on her side, Medusa's side. What left soul completely bewildered was the fact that he had wolf ears and a tail. Deciding right then that he was never going to drink anything other than bottled things.

Now that he realized that his wounds were not healed or numb. Looking around desperately he saw a small cave near a pool of water and forced himself to walk towards the small shelter. Fresh blood already leaking out of the more serious injuries.

Once in the safety of the cave Soul collapsed from complete exhaustion. His wounds slowly closing again.

Soul woke up pulling up way to fast and his face connected with the roof of the cave. Placing his hand on his face to ease some of the ache and pain of the unfortunate collision with the ceiling. Limping heavily once outside, Soul removed the remainder of what was once his shirt. And slowly sank into the shallow pool. The cool water causing him to relax a lot numbing most of the pain with the slight chill of the water.

Nearly passing out because of how good it felt. Soul sighed and hugged his knees wondering if he would go back to the academy and if and when he did what would happen? Would he still be accepted…of course he would. Wouldn't he? He had been gone for about a week right? Or was it two? It didn't matter he was not going back to a place where he would undoubtedly be an outcast for who knows how long. But going back would also raise questions no matter what students were told, to keep quiet or otherwise. Who cares about him though? One student that's not coming back, who would miss him?

Maka betrayed him. Kid would attack him and jabber about symmetry. Blackstar would need to shut up… forever. And the teachers would be mad at him for not coming back with stein.

A rustle in the bushes startled him and shaking Soul from him thoughts. He then slowly got out of the water and limped back into the caves shelter. Remembering to grab his shirt also. Scooting as far back as possible to make himself less visible. After about five minutes of waiting finally something finally walked by. Looking closer at the thing or rather person Soul could tell it was medusa…


End file.
